miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Great Sage
"A wise and powerful mage who roams the world helping others." ''- Mii Cast description'' The Great Sage first appears as a supporting protagonist in Miitopia. He/She is a traveling sage that, due to them spreading their teachings, has become known as what they are known as today. He/She is also known as the Darker Lord. Appearance A Great Sage Mii bears a white thick robe, which fades to blue at the end of the sleeves, and turquoise at the bottom of the robe. The robe has an oversized hood, with the inside of it being a dark turquoise. They seem to be wearing a green undershirt and a white belt, with four blue circles (presumably gems) on it. They wear white pants and green shoes, and they bear a silver staff with a blue orb inside of it. Bio The Great Sage meets the protagonist and the Dark Lord somewhere in Easin Hills. They save the protagonist and threatens the Dark Lord to leave them alone. The Dark Lord retreats and Great Sage tells the protagonist that they felt the protagonist possessing a strange power. They then change the subject and wish the protagonist good luck on their journey. They meet the protagonist again in the second world. The Sage asks the protagonist if they have seen a genie lamp. The protagonist says that they haven't and the Great Sage walks away depressed. In the third world, the protagonist sees the Great Sage and happily runs up to them. The Great Sage sees that the protagonist has saved the Genie's face. The protagonist then tells the Great Sage that their friends were taken by the Dark Lord. The Great Sage understands that this is a situation and the Dark Lord is nothing but trouble. They give the protagonist directions to Elven Retreat and walk away. The protagonist goes into a cave in the fourth world and sees that three of their friends have no faces and the Great Sage is looking at them with sadness. The Great Sage sees the protagonist crying and asks them if those three are their friends because according to the third team member they were trying to escape from the Dark Lord's castle but was caught along the way and, as a result, their faces were taken. The Great Sage aids the player until they defeat the Cerberus. They don't appear again until the Dark Lord is defeated and when they see The Dark Curse about to possess the player, they block its path and get possessed instead, turning them into the Darker Lord. They believe that this is even better then the Dark Lord before flying away. After becoming possessed by The Dark Curse, they are titled as the "Great Sage", the Darker Lord, which changes to '-the' Darkest Lord during the final boss fight. After the player and their friends enter The Sky Scraper, the Darker Lord steals the faces of the Ex-Dark Lord, the King, the Princess, the Genie and the Fab Fairies. Upon their rescue, the player can then proceed to Otherworld to face the Darker Lord. Upon arriving at the Otherworld, the Darker Lord fuses with people's faces, changing their form that resembles the sun with hands. Ally skills For a brief period of time, the Great sage will join the party. They have access to two offensive spells and one healing spell. Like all guests, they are untargetable, making them a powerful ally. Boss phases & abilities |-|Great Sage"'s Left Hand= When facing the Darker Lord, the player will be prompted to split the team into three groups, three for the Left Hand, three for the Right and the last four for the face. |-|"Great Sage"'s Right Hand= The Right Hand's targeting can be hard to shield as nothing stops the hand from either using Staff Fire right after or breaking shields with Lightning then using it. Luckily, it is easily survivable. |-|"Great Sage", The Darkest Lord= After defeating the hands, the Darker Lord will steal the faces of the hand fighters, becoming the Darkest Lord and facing the last team for the finale. Tips: * When its HP hits 50%, on its next turn it will enter its second form and use Big Bang. * When nearly dead, it can use Big Bang one more time. * It becomes more aggressive in its second form and stops using Nightmare. Ending Once the remaining four party members defeat them, the Sage reverts back to normal and The Dark Curse makes another attempt to possess the player but they manage to seal it. After they tell the player of the origins of The Dark Curse, they ask the player what to do with it. You can choose both, but only one per battle. A music will be also unlocked in the music section of the Journal. *If "Save him" is chosen, the Great Sage will regenerate The Dark Curse and give them a new face. The Sage then travels with the Reborn Mii and both appear during the credits. **When selecting "Save him", the Great Sage will tell the protagonist that they will have to give The Dark Curse a face. The player will have to make a Mii for the Reborn Dark Curse Mii, however, the Mii cannot be named nor will the role appear in Mii Cast. To change the reborn Mii, you must fight The Darkest Lord again, choose "Save him", and choose the new Mii. *If "Break the curse" is chosen, the player will instead destroy The Dark Curse using his/her divine power. The Great Sage will appear on their own in the credits, and the Tower of Dread will not appear. Trivia * The Darkest Lord and the District bosses are the only bosses that can be fought again, the former in order to re-watch the credits. * This is likely to prevent the player from permanently missing the Tower of Dread as the Reborn Mii is required to summon it, who only appears if "Save him" is chosen. * The Evil Sage boss in New Lumos is reminiscent of both of the hands' boss battles, while the Dark Sun boss is reminiscent of the Darkest Lord boss battle. * Defeating the Darkest Lord and rewatching the ending will cure all sick Miis. This is useful if your hero is sick or too many Miis are unwell. * The Cleric's weapon Jeweled Staff does have a minor resemblance to the Great Sage's staff that he/she wields. Gallery Miitopia - Great Sage - Lightning.png|The Great Sage casting Lightning. Miitopia - Great Sage - Tower of Flame.png|The Great Sage casting Tower of Flame. Miitopia - Great Sage - Cure.png|The Great Sage casting Cure. Miitopia - Reborn Credits.png |Great Sage Mii with Toby. Miitopia - Party + Great Sage.png|The Great Sage as part of the party. Darker lord map.jpeg|The base Darker Lord on the level map. HNI 00612.JPG|The Darker Lord's true form. image1.jpg|The Great Sage threatening the Dark Lord to stay away from the protagonist. Main npc official artwork.png|Official artwork of the Great Sage, among other major NPCs. Category:NPC Category:Bosses Category:Characters